Certain user devices consume digital media in downstream-only modalities, and certain user devices may be unable to deliver information upstream as requested by a network, for example, or due to operational configuration. While non-interactive consumption of content in such devices generally is satisfactory, interactive consumption of content generally entails upstream delivery of control information. Consumption of interactive content associated with rich digital services (e.g., pay-par-view (PPV) programming, video on demand (VOD), digital video recordings, and the like, and others) may be unavailable to such devices.